Reaction
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: Karin is strangely ignoring Suigetsu instead of getting into it with him like she normally does. This only makes him want to try harder. Rated T for sex hints. No lemons, limes, yaoi, or yuri.


Karin is strangely ignoring Suigetsu instead of getting into it with him like she normally does. This only makes him want to try harder. Rated T for sex hints. No lemons, limes, yaoi, or yuri.

* * *

Suigetsu growled. "Hey, I just called you ugly. React or something?!" He spat at a noncommittal Karin Uzimaki.

She shrugged. "Whatever," and with that, she walked away to find Sasuke and Jugo.

Suigetsu stared after her. Had she... just ignored him?!

He chased after her, refusing to be the loser of this round. After all, he was Suigetsu Hozuki. And he'd never lost a thing before in his life.

He poked the back of Karin's shoulder as they were walking. She gritted her teeth, ignoring him. He poke her again. And then again.

Suigetsu hissed. Nothing!

He gave up until he saw Sasuke.

He took two steps towards Karin, wrapping her in his arms. She gasped as he exploded, water soaking her from head to toe.

Suigetsu reformed with a smirk. "Wow, you're wet, aren't you?"

Karin forced herself to smile back. "Thanks, Suigetsu," she said sweetly, "I think that's exactly I needed. You're the sweetest!"

She blew a kiss at him over her shoulder.

Suigetsu's smirk soon became a scowl. Dang, that girl was good! But so was he. He was still in this yet.

Karin was throwing fits inside. How dare he smirk at her like that after soaking her in such a way?! And Sasuke didn't even seem to care.

She grinned suddenly, an evil plan coming to mind. If Suigetsu was gonna fight her, she was gonna fight back...Or rather, she wouldn't. He'd never suspect a thing!

 _Okay_ , Suigetsu decided, watching Karin move in front of him. _She's definitely up to something!_

Just what? That was the problem.

He poked her cheek. They'd stopped for a rest, and now they were waiting on Sasuke's order to leave.

He poked her cheek again, this time, carving a small scratch into the flesh. "Does it hurt?" He asked her.

She touched her cheek, pulling away fresh blood. "Not really," again with that smile! It was killing her, "I don't think I would have ever known if you hadn't told me."

Suigetsu frowned, clearly not liking her reaction. "You're stupid, you know that?!"

Nothing.

 _What?! Nothing? It's like she's immune to me! Is there nothing I can say?! Nothing I can do?!_

A thought occured.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Karin. I knew it would happen eventually."

"What are you talking about?" She growled out, before realizing her mistake. She forced her expression softer and added sweetly, "I mean what ever do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, playing it to the max. "My good looks, my charm. It's obvious you're head-over-heels in love with me."

Karin felt her insides die. Both Juugo and Sasuke, who'd been talking strategy, grew quiet. Suigetsu had crossed the path best left untread, and now the consequences were dire.

"How'd you know?" Karin asked sheepishly.

Three pairs of startled eyes landed on her in absolute shock and appallment. "What?" Suigetsu coughed out.

Karin scooted closer to him as he froze. He tightened uncomfortably as she moved her hands under his shirt, and up and down his chest as he closed his eyes in pleasure. He opened them a minute later and stared hungrily at her.

She smiled encouragingly at him. "Let's get out of here, Sasuke. I think they're about to get dirty. And I don't want to be around here to watch."

Sasuke nodded silently and the two walked off.

"Suigetsu," Karin teased, sexily drawing him close. She captured his mouth with hers. He momentarily froze at the initial touch before returning the heat passionately. She fell back against the ground with him on top of her. "It's too cold here. Make me warm."

A grin overtook his face as he obeyed joyfully.

She grinned deviously down at him. "I win," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Her taste still lingered on his tongue. Weirdly enough, he was okay with that.


End file.
